The Five-Second Rule
by blisskendall
Summary: Chris knew all about the rules. 'If you want something or someone you have five seconds to act.' If only PJ wanted the same to begin with. KickTheStickz
1. The Secret

**Notes:**

Claimer: This time the story is actually by me. It's my first ever story written in English. Keep in mind that it's not my mother tongue. Fortunately, I have a lot of people helping me out with it. So a special thanks goes to Niamh, Weronika, Helena and everyone on twitter and tumblr keeping me motivated. Thanks for your help, I love you guys!

Disclaimer: None of this actually happened.

Warning: Chris may seem very OOC at times, but there's reasons.

There will be three or four more chapters in the future. I hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 1 – The Secret**

Sometimes, PJ could hear voices. _Seriously_ , he could. Especially on friday nights. The first time it happened, he had just moved in with Chris, a drama school student he hadn't known previously to moving.

Weirdly enough, on that evening, he was just sitting on the toilet in his new flat playing _Tuber Simulator_ , a game his friend Felix, who also happened to own the _most subscribed YouTube channel,_ _thank you very much_ \- had released just recently.

He wasn't paying much attention to the outside world - until he heard the front door of the shared flat slam shut, followed by a female voice asking very quietly:

'Are we really alone?'

Another voice, this one clearly belonging to his flatmate Chris, replied: 'Yeah, don't worry, my flatmate isn't coming back until later tonight. I told you.'

The next thing PJ knew, he was sitting in the dark, because _someone_ had turned off the light from outside the bathroom door.

 _Bloody bastard_ , PJ thought.

There was no doubt whatsoever Chris didn't know he was home. He wanted to _kill_ the man. But, instead, he rolled his eyes and stayed where he was. He guessed they would be _very busy_ in just a few minutes and probably wouldn't even notice when he was, as Chris exclaimed earlier, ' _coming home later tonight_ '.

So, he continued playing in the dark for around twenty more minutes until he felt safe enough to leave the bathroom, pretending he was just coming home.

Oh, the things he did for Chris. He remembered how, back then, he thought that he was doing him a favour.

If only PJ had known it would become standard procedure.

Now PJ had been living with Chris for almost a year and friday nights like this were happening all too frequently. This friday night was no exception.

PJ was just setting his camera on the tripod upside-down in order to shoot some _super-slow-motion_ shots when he heard the front door open. Then he heard the rustling sound of clothes that had become a little too familiar to him.

'Shit, _seriously_?' a man outside PJ's door said. The voice was unknown to him. Deep. A voice he didn't recognise. 'I thought you lived by yourself.'

He then heard Chris hiss: 'Keep it _down_ please. And no worries, my flatmate is a bit of a nerd, he's probably already asleep anyway.'

Of _course_ in Chris's opinion he was, what one would call, a 'nerd', PJ mused. It was either that, or 'an uptight virgin', sometimes 'a freak without hobbies' - or, on a good day, he would call him 'one of those weird film students' as if that fact alone explained why he wasn't dragging someone from a pub into their shared flat every week, like his _oh-so-attractive_ flatmate.

PJ was used to it by now.

It wasn't anything so new that people frowned or sneered at him.

From the rustling and the sounds of footsteps that followed, it appeared that the conversation between the two men outside was over. PJ assumed that they were busy doing, well, whatever they were doing. Or _whoever,_ in these instances.

Someone let the door next to his room shut with, what one can describe as, the gentleness of a _sledgehammer_. All jokes aside, Chris really, truly deserved to win the prize of most considerate person of the year. PJ sighed.

Then silence.

Silence was never a good sign with Chris.

Before he could overhear anything else PJ put his camera back on his desk, walked over to the computer, turned on an _Arcade Fire_ playlist on Spotify and turned up the volume all the way, in the futile hope Chris might get that he was indeed still awake and absolutely not interested in having to listen to his rather obscene nocturnal activities.

Unfortunately, he never did.

PJ was glad he didn't need any sound for his slow-motion-shots.

* * *

The next morning, PJ got up early to upload his new video. He was really proud of his creation this time. He had tried some new approaches to filming in low-light situations and a whole new editing technique, and, if he was honest, he was pretty satisfied with the outcome. His subscribers would love it. Later tonight he was planning to upload the _Making Of_ as well.

With a subtle smile on his lips, PJ shut the laptop and left his room in order to find the one thing he lived for besides making films – _food_. Man, was he starving. It was time for some good old scrambled eggs.

PJ had just opened the door to the kitchen when he heard someone open another one behind him. It had to be the one leading to Chris' bedroom, as all the other doors were now open.

'Good morning,' the deep voice PJ recognised from last night murmured . PJ glanced over his shoulder to face the person the voice belonged to. The man was ridiculously handsome – _Chris has some good taste, I'll give him that_.

And he was tall. _Even_ a little taller than him.

'Morning,' PJ greeted casually, as if meeting strangers in the hallway on a Saturday morning was the most regular thing in the world.

The stranger looked at him with a curious look on his face before the corners of his lips turned upwards into a playful smile. 'You know, your flatmate wouldn't shut up about you last night. But he forgot to mention that you're hot.'

PJ smiled, but was almost floored by the blunt words. _Talk about honest_. 'Yeah, he does that.' he said simply, and couldn't help but laugh a little. That was until he noticed the stranger's eyes roam his body and instantly began to feel uncomfortable.

'Wants to keep you all to himself, I guess. Well, who could blame him?' the man leered, more to himself than to PJ, while putting on his shoes.

'Could it be -' the man started. 'Are you two in some kind of open relationship?'

PJ chuckled, albeit nervously. 'That's a good one, I bet he would _love_ the idea,' he heard himself reply. He wasn't even lying. Chris would love it _so much_ PJ had to make sure to never mention it to him _ever._

The man raised an eyebrow at him, and at the same time seemed to remember something, as he took his jacket off the hanger before opening the front door. Then he nodded absentmindedly, looking as if in thought.

'To be honest, that would explain some things.'

He waved goodbye and then, with a suggestive wink at PJ, left their flat, leaving a slightly puzzled PJ behind.

* * *

PJ had just finished making tea when he heard the other's bedroom door open again. It didn't take long until he heard someone turn on the shower in the bathroom.

He finally got to make breakfast. He had been living sugar-free for a few months now and ever since then food had become an even more important part of his life. He loved trying new recipes. Eating healthy simply felt amazing; he had so much more energy, especially in the morning. He never wanted to go back to his old lifestyle.

It didn't take long until Chris emerged from the bathroom and joined him in the kitchen.

'Morning,' he groaned, walking through the door frame wearing nothing but a towel loosely knotted at the hip. 'Would you please kill me right now? Thanks.' He was stifling a yawn with one hand as he spoke, his voice straining.

'Believe me, I would, but I haven't had breakfast yet', PJ replied.

'Just my luck.' Chris swerved past PJ, reached up and opened a cupboard, pulling out a mug. PJ noticed that he smelled, well, really nice. As much as he would like to deny it, the other man was one attractive bastard. _No wonder he got anyone he wanted to be with_ , PJ admitted scornfully. He tried to distract himself by cracking a few eggs in a bowl, and then staring at them for a prolonged period of time.

'Who was that guy?' he heard himself ask without thinking, regretting the question only a second later.

'No idea', Chris said and shrugged. 'Why would you want to know?' PJ knew Chris was smirking without even looking at him.

Of course he would. He always did.

Well, two could play at this game.

'He said you didn't mention I was hot.' PJ said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Chris had turned around to face him, holding a mug in his hands. He looked surprised. PJ mostly wondered why he didn't try to deny that PJ was hot right away. Instead he just stared at him for a few more seconds, seemingly waiting for him to continue, but then his eyes narrowed and the smirk returned.

'Oh, really? Peej, that's so _cute_ ,' Chris cooed. All of a sudden he didn't look as tired anymore. 'Don't tell me that if I had asked you would've joined us?' Chris queried, his smirk growing.

PJ knew that Chris knew the answer before the question had even formed in his mind.

'Not in a million years.' PJ said, fully aware that the reason he was inferring so was Chris' part in the deal. For a millisecond PJ thought he saw pain flicker in the other man's eyes, but he knew him well enough to know that it probably wasn't the case. The guy had far too much confidence to be hurt by a little joke like that.

Or had he?

'I see.' Chris replied with an unreadable expression, trying actively to relax his shoulders, while grabbing the glass bowl off their coffee machine in order to fill it with water. 'He's just sleeping around, you know' he added quickly. 'And last time I checked that wasn't what _you're_ into' He put the filled bowl into the coffee machine and grabbed a filter. 'Or did you suddenly discover your primal needs or something?'

PJ looked at him and wasn't quite sure what he was trying to get out of this anymore. Chris was right, he wouldn't want to be with anyone he couldn't trust. He wasn't even interested in the stranger he had just met for a few minutes in the hallway. For some reason all he was interested in, at that exact moment, was to annoy Chris as much as possible.

'Just because I want to be with someone who's loyal doesn't mean I don't have, well, _needs_ ,' PJ said. 'Not everything is about sex, in case you weren't aware.'

Chris chuckled. He looked at PJ as if he was some kind of rare species of animal and said - 'If you think about it, everything is about sex though'. Grinning at him again, he added: 'If you thought about it, I mean, because _obviously_ you don't. But, if you did, you would see.'

PJ couldn't help but snort. 'You're a miracle to me, Chris,' he said, almost in awe. 'I don't know how you do it.'

'Do what?' Chris looked at him curiously.

'Be so confident, do all that stuff like it's nothing, meet all those people, I don't know.' He shrugged.

'It's _easy_ ,' Chris replied while turning on the coffee machine.

'All it takes is five seconds. It's like a rule.' He faced PJ, the familiar grin yet again playing across his lips.

'If you want something…'

He took a step closer to PJ.

'...Or someone'

Another step.

'...You have five seconds to _act_.'

 _Step_.

PJ hadn't noticed he'd been walking backwards until Chris put a hand on the fridge door behind him, backing PJ up against it. His smirk had vanished.

PJ suddenly felt his heart trying to climb up his throat and jump out his mouth.

Chris looked deep into his eyes as if searching for something. PJ held his breath.

'Before the impulse just disappears', Chris ended.

And there it was again, a flash of something in the other man's eyes PJ didn't know how to read - just before Chris took his arm down again, turned around to take a cup of coffee and walked towards the door. 'So, never wait too long, you know, just act. That's the whole secret.' he added before leaving the kitchen.

That was the moment PJ knew he was _doomed_.


	2. The Play

**Notes:**

Here we go, the second chapter! The third one is already finished and will be up in a few days (if not tomorrow). Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter! It truly means a lot and I'm glad that you like the story so far!

I would like to thank Effie, who is joining me as co-author from this chapter on, and Niamh, our beta reader and one of the best writers I know. Without these two this fanfiction wouldn't be the same. In fact, it probably wouldn't exist in the first place.

Now please enjoy! Constructive feedback is always appreciated!

 **Chapter 2 – The Play**

PJ stuffed his books into his backpack. While leaving the lecture hall, he waved Sophie and Louis goodbye. Just a few minutes later, he met Jamie in the hallway. They left the university building together, neither of them feeling like talking much, a blanket of contentment in the air.

PJ appreciated that about his friend. They didn't always need words to communicate.

Eventually, it was Jamie breaking the comfortable silence between them.

'Are you okay? I'm sensing something's going on.'

Of _course_ Jamie would always notice when something was off about him.

'Nah, it's alright,' PJ said. 'It's just my flatmate, he's acting a bit weird.'

' _He's_ being weird? You do know that it was _you_ who literally inhaled a banana in a video last week, right?'

PJ smiled at Jamie's consequential laugh, but signalled him to continue.

'You've got to give me more- I mean, what did he do?'

PJ shrugged his shoulders.

'Nothing, it's-It's just hard to get him sometimes.'

'Not doing the dishes, huh?' Jamie asked with a grin, trying to cheer him up.

'Ah, no.' PJ laughed. 'He's never really done them in the first place.' He took a pause. 'I don't want to bother you. It'll probably sort itself out anyway.'

There was a moment of silence before Jamie replied: 'I can tell you don't really want to talk about it right now, but you know you can talk to me about anything. Anytime.'

PJ smiled at his friend, warm eyes looking into his own. 'Yeah, I know. Thanks, Jamie.'

Soon, at their usual spot in front of a bakery, they went their separate ways, a few blocks away from PJ's.

* * *

As he came closer to his flat he felt a particularly bothersome headache coming on. No doubt Chris wasn't helping his attempt at living a healthier life. Sadly quite the opposite was the case.

The more PJ thought about it the more he was convinced that Chris was even more detrimental to his health than sugar.

As soon as he opened the front door he could smell coffee and hear various voices coming from the kitchen. Apparently Chris had some people over.

 _Well, this is a completely new scenario_ , PJ thought sarcastically to himself. He quickly put his shoes next to the front door and then poked his head into the kitchen to say hello to whoever was with him this time.

'Hi, do you, by any chance whatsoever, have any coffee left?' PJ asked with as much enthusiasm as he could muster within himself at that exact moment.

Five pairs of eyes looked over at him. PJ's smile wavered slightly, but he tried to keep it cool. Chris sat on the window sill facing the room, one leg brought up with his chin rested on his knee while the other dangled, nearly touching the floor.

His visitors, three guys and one girl, sat around the table and looked at PJ in surprise. They all, including Chris, had sheets of paper in their hands, littered with rough handwriting.

'Hiya-I suppose you're PJ?' one of the guys asked and just a second later added: 'and yeah - Chris made enough coffee for the british army on a one-week camping trip!'

Murmurs of laughter were heard around the table.

'Um, that's me' PJ replied, then greeted his flatmate who hadn't said anything when he had entered the room: 'Hi, Chris."

Like most days they hadn't seen each other all day and even now Chris hadn't paid him any attention. Sometimes it made PJ sad how rarely they talked nowadays.

It hadn't always been like this. Almost a year ago, when they had just moved in together, they played video games sometimes in the evening. PJ wasn't sure when it had changed, or even why. Despite having lived with each other for a year they only barely knew each other, it seemed.

Chris looked at PJ and cracked a small smile. 'Hi, Peej. Y'alright?'

Before PJ could reply, another guy popped his head out the bathroom door, a few steps away from the kitchen.

'Oh my god, _you_ are PJ, Chris' famous flatmate?'

In what felt like the blink of an eye, the man switched off the light in the bathroom, closed the door and came over to PJ, who was still standing in the kitchen door, now even more confused. That, by _far_ , had been the most enthusiastic greeting he'd heard in awhile.

And he didn't even know the guy.

'Uh, I guess so,' was all PJ could think to reply.

'Just, wow.'

PJ raised an eyebrow at the stranger in front of him.

'Chris has told us a _lot_ about you.'

'Shut _up_ , Logan.' Chris hissed.

PJ turned his head back to Chris, who was still looking up from the piece of paper in his hand, but wasn't looking at anyone in particular. His face was slowly turning a light shade of scarlet.

PJ had never seen him lose his cool like this.

In the corner of his eye PJ saw the others looking at each other with looks filled with a secret meaning.

 _Something weird is going on here,_ PJ thought to himself, but he couldn't quite figure out _what_.

'Heh, don't worry about it," Logan said. "If I was into guys and had a - well quite frankly, _handsome_ flatmate like you, I'd probably be talking about him all the time too!"

'I said, shut _up_!' Chris said through clenched teeth, to whom PJ supposed to be Logan.

'You really shouldn't be talking like this in the presence of a _future filmmaker_ , Chris. You know that, right?' the only girl in the room said with a grin on her face, her expression showing awe and warmth.

'She's right,' one of the other guys at the table said. 'He's a potential employer to all of us.'

'You're actors too?' PJ asked, and finally stepped into the kitchen. Logan followed this move.

'Hell yes we are! We're in the same program as Chris,' another guy said.

'You should hire us all', added the girl. PJ saw her subsequent blush at her outburst.

'That depends.' PJ said with a grin, seemingly oozing calm- well, _attempting to-_ 'Are you good?'

'We could give you a little show, so you can judge for yourself' Chris said, unimpressed as usual. His sudden full attention still made PJ jump a little.

Looking at Chris PJ was surprised when he didn't see the usual smug smirk on the other man's face, but instead, an unknown look of determination glazed in his eyes. Briefly lifting the sheet of paper in his hand, Chris added, almost making up for any sign of weakness: 'I mean, why not? We have to practise this shit anyway'.

'Yes, PJ - pretty please?' the girl begged, with what he would describe as _puppy eyes_. 'Maybe you could give us some feedback on our writing, too?'

'Sure, I'd love to!' PJ said and smiled at everyone in the room before a sudden frown appeared on his forehead just a second later.

'Wait - you wrote it yourselves?'

'Yeah! It's a group project. We're supposed to write a play and bring it on stage', Logan said.

'But we're actors, honest!' the girl blurted. 'Kind of. Well, to be honest, we've been kinda struggling with the writing part'.

She was about to continue when Chris jumped off the sill, interrupting her.

'Can we practice the scene now or would you rather _braid each others hair_ instead and tell PJ all your secrets?' He was obviously getting antsy.

PJ didn't know if it was because of his presence or if he was in some kind of mood because of the project.

'Everyone, get in position. PJ, sit down.'

The energy in the room shifted immediately from a state of calm to excitement, when everyone got up from where they were sitting and started to move the table and chairs to the side.

Well - everyone but Logan. He just stood and snorted, but didn't move an inch.

Chris looked at him as though he was about to kill him at any given moment.

'You really got this, Chris. Amazing, truly.' Logan drawled and slowly clapped his hands a few times.

'He's so rude, isn't he, PJ?' Logan walked over to him and offered him a chair in his own kitchen. 'But believe me, he's not _really_. What he _actually_ wants to say is that he hopes you enjoy the show and just how much he'd appreciate your professional opinion.' He grabbed a cup from the kitchen counter and winked, adding - 'And he also wants to give you some of this-' while pouring PJ coffee from the coffee pot. '-He's made it with lots of love.' Logan smirked at him.

PJ finally got to sit down, grinning back at him, but feeling he wasn't in on something.

'Thanks. I'm sure that's _exactly_ what was on his mind.' PJ looked at Chris from the corner of his eye and smirked, expecting the other to smirk back, with an air of all too familiar self-assurance.

But instead he caught Chris looking at him and Logan with wide eyes, which he quickly lowered to his feet once he met PJ's gaze and then, suddenly seeming to be deep in thought.

PJ blinked in confusion, his brow furrowing. The others pretended not to notice.

But then a second later, their eyes met again and the corner of Chris's lips turned into a lurid smirk. Now, _that_ was what PJ had expected.

But he absolutely didn't think he'd experience what happened next, when Chris took a long stride and came over to him, gently but firmly pushing Logan out of sight.

"Alas, of course, that's _exactly_ what I wanted to say. But, please dear," Chris whispered, his voice dripping with suggestion which would have anyone burning red-

" _Enjoy the show_ , Peej."

Chris smiled at him, bordering what one would count as leering; a mockery of Chris' own opinion on his frigidness. He dropped comically to a deep curtsy.

It would have been a pretty damn convincing smile, if only it had fully reached his eyes.

Now if _that_ was what Chris could do, PJ really was keen on seeing him act for real.

 _Here we go_ , he thought to himself when Chris turned his back to him and joined the others.

The show could begin.

If only PJ knew which one.

* * *

The play itself was about a hotel on the verge of bankruptcy because of an invasion of cockroaches. Now all the staff members, including the twenty two year old nephew of the owner, were trying to get rid of the insects.

Things went from bad to worse when the owner had to leave for an unexpected trial in court, leaving his inexperienced nephew in charge of the hotel for a week.

As far as PJ could see, they had combined comedy and dramatic elements.

The atmosphere had changed completely and it wasn't just because they had changed into characters. PJ could feel how serious it was to them. Their eyes were focussed and he physically felt somewhat alone in the kitchen, as if they had vanished into their own little world without him.

PJ caught himself laughing a lot - especially at Chris, who played the role of the hotel owner's nephew, who tried his best at different methods of exterminating the roaches, but to very little success.

Suddenly, the girl moved to the front of the room in a very dramatic way and said: 'These nasty little things ruined all of my clothes! Couldn't they have killed _me_ instead?'

And that was when PJ could see Chris lighten up and say: 'Hold on! What if we make you sound less like _Scarlett O'Hara_ on crack and we do it a bit more like this.'

Having said this, Chris stepped into the middle of the scene, moving in a surprisingly realistic albeit slightly exaggerated feminine way and with eyes that left no doubt about how immersed he was in what he was doing.

'Now it's personal, those little monsters have ruined my favourite gown, I will step on them until my last pair of good shoes gives in. This is a fight to the death!'

PJ tried to focus equally on everyone, but he noticed his attention slipping onto Chris more than he would have thought he would. He just couldn't help it. He knew talent when he saw it. Especially Chris' awkward, sarcastic, yet charismatic acting as the nephew was just so - spot-on.

In the twenty minutes of their play they all were either completely merged into their roles, changing lines when they didn't work, or snickering whenever one of them broke character. The dramatic atmosphere, punctuated with playful silliness, was quite the enticing mixture and it convinced PJ that being an actor wasn't so much a profession, but more like a diagnosis.

(And that was saying something, considering all the wacky -but, amazingly creative- people he knew from his study program, and the weird stuff they came up with everyday, unique oddities being part of their daily routine.)

But still, the colourful group in front of him now painted out everything.

And PJ couldn't help but scribble _someone_ in highlight _._

PJ had never seen Chris so taken up with anything. There was a spark in his eyes when he fell into giggles. It instantly made him look younger…and sort of cute, PJ had to admit. And that certainly wasn't an attribute PJ would have used before to describe the other. Attractive? Unfortunately, yes, he was, and even more so at this very moment. But cute? Not that PJ had been aware of until now.

All of a sudden PJ felt really warm. He had to conceal a smile.

'Ok, that's all we got so far,' one of the actors PJ hadn't been introduced to said.

Then Logan beamed at PJ from across the room. 'So, what do you think?'

Everyone's attention turned to PJ.

* * *

The whole group and PJ spent the next twenty minutes exchanging ideas about the play and altering the script accordingly. After being careful about giving too much negative feedback for the first couple of minutes, he quickly realised that they did actually want his honest opinion.

'What do you guys think of monsters?', he suddenly heard himself ask.

'Did you just say monsters, dude?', one of the guys replied incredulously.

'Yeah, I just had this thought - what about a hotel catering to monsters?'

'That sounds absolutely insane.', Chris said dryly. '-You're insane.'

'Thank you, I appreciate it.', PJ replied with obvious pride. When their gazes met for a moment, he grinned at Chris. Chris just rolled his eyes, shaking his head at him, but this time he was smiling slightly, yet again making PJ feel strangely warm inside.

The rest of them were so keen on his idea that PJ actually had to get a few of his monster sketches from his room to show them what the creatures could look like.

'Does that mean I might get to play a hermit crab? I guess that's all my dreams coming true right there', the girl said. 'To hell with the _Scarlett O'Hara_ on crack!'

While they had been playing PJ had found out her name was Anna.

PJ was surprised how well they perceived his (admittedly sometimes rather weird) suggestions. Chris was writing everything down, crossing out lines and adding whole passages as everyone agreed on the changes.

They were so deeply engrossed in working on the play that they completely lost track of time.

'Shit, it's almost ten, I really gotta go' Anna said. 'Or else my boyfriend is gonna think I'm cheating on him with Chris." She winked at him playfully.

Chris smirked. 'Stay. Sounds like fun. I'm in.'

Anna smacked his arm playfully before smiling at him warmly. 'Of course you are.' She took her notebook and stuffed it into her bag, now somewhat lost in thoughts.

'As if I would ever cheat on him. He's so sweet and we've only been together for a week.' she said more to herself than anyone else, her smile growing.

Still smiling, she turned to PJ.

'You know what?', she started. 'It's been a real joy to have you around. I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say we would be absolutely honoured to have you join us again if you have some time.'

'She's right, and we could never have come up with this stuff on our own,' another one of the actors added.

PJ was about to reply when Logan cut in: 'I totally agree. But our next meeting can't wait. I need to see more of PJ's drawings like, _yesterday_. So I'd say this calls for a huge party tomorrow!'

'You do realise, that this doesn't even make sense, right?' Chris asked Logan matter-of-factly. 'And _everything_ calls for a party with you.'

Logan shrugged at him. 'Life is short.' Then he grinned at his friends. 'So, you in or not?'

'Of course, I would never want to miss out on a party with you jokers,' Anna said.

'Me neither,' one of the guys chimed in.

'Sure thing,' the third agreed.

PJ took a glance at Chris, who was still gaping at Logan in disbelief, then back at Logan.

'Yeah, okay, I mean, why not?'

'Great.' Logan said, his grin widening.

PJ was starting to like this guy. He was so chirpy, it made for a nice change. The fact that he seemed to be good friends with Chris was actually kind of interesting, considering the fact they seemed to be quite different in nature.

 _Or maybe_ , PJ thought, _he just didn't know Chris very well after all_.

'So, then would you mind if we all came over here again?' Logan asked. He was looking up at PJ and Chris with large, pleading eyes.

PJ chuckled at his enthusiasm.

Chris sighed. 'Ok, whatever. If PJ is fine with it.'

'Yeah, sure.' PJ nodded and took his phone in order to open the chat to Jamie. 'I'm gonna text some more friends and tell them to be here at seven if that's alright with you lot.'


	3. Video Games

**Notes:**

Thanks to everyone for the support on the last chapter; it really made my week! This one is my favourite chapter so far. I hope you'll enjoy!

Special thanks to my co-author Effie - your ideas are amazing, I love the team work and I can't thank you enough for bringing this story to life with me. And thanks to Niamh, our beta reader, who has yet again saved the English language and my sanity.

Constructive feedback is always appreciated!

 **Chapter 3 - Video Games**

Shortly after Anna had left, the rest of the group decided it was time to go home. After all, they had to go to uni the next morning. PJ said his goodbyes to everyone, thanking them for the show and the good time he'd had with them during the past two hours.

It got quieter in the hallway as Chris was seeing everyone off. PJ found himself alone in the living room reminiscing about the evening when all of a sudden he heard the _bing_ of a text message go off somewhere in the apartment. Upon further inspection of the offending phone, he discovered it must've belonged to one of Chris' friends.

Hoping to find it's rightful owner still outside talking to Chris, PJ sprinted towards the front door, but instantly froze in place at the mention of his name from outside.

'I don't understand why you can't just let it _go_ ,' he heard Chris say, in a somewhat urgent manner.

'Maybe because you've been moping about this for weeks!' the voice PJ recognised as Logan's replied.

'If feeling distant from him really affects you that much, then why are you acting like a _twat_ towards him all the time? I haven't seen anything in his behaviour that would lead me to believe that he's as repulsed by you as you make it out to be.'

'So, if you want a better relationship with him, maybe start acting like a friend instead of a moody child.'

PJ listened on as Chris replied.

'If you could just stop giving me false hope and start minding your own business.' He sounded almost angry now.

'I didn't share my feelings with you so you could push me further into this. You of all people should know better, because, well, _you know what happened last t-_ '

Yet again, Logan didn't let Chris finish his sentence.

'I just say what you need to hear, _mate_ , because _you_ are the one fucking yourself over here,' he hissed. 'I'm just trying to let you know what I saw, and I think it's actually your own behaviour that's the problem.'

He paused for another second, then his voice softened. 'Believe me, I wouldn't just say this to hurt you even more.'

'Okay, fine, I get it. But just because I can't stay mad at you for long doesn't mean I trust your opinion on this.'

If PJ wouldn't have been so gobsmacked about what he had just heard, he maybe would've noticed Chris' voice going back to sounding more playful and _maybe_ then he would've realised sooner when the two men said goodbye, which then _probably_ would've made it a lot easier for him to leave she scene in time _before_ the door opened and Chris came back in.

(Because of good luck and not without a new, rapidly forming bruise on his leg, he successfully managed to get to the living room fast enough so Chris could find him a second later, lying on the couch with the coffee table considerably more distant than it should've been and the phone he had been holding in his hand until a few moments ago nowhere to be seen.)

'Look at you, slouching as usual.'

PJ would've overseen the odd look on Chris' face and his following sudden change of behaviour if it weren't for the conversation he had eavesdropped on before.

'It was really kind of you to help us out today,' Chris said when PJ didn't react to his comment, then hesitated for a moment.

'I know you didn't have to and that we can be quite the, er, wild bunch to hang out with.' He paused again, slightly biting his lower lip. It was obvious that he wasn't sure about how to act.

'Are you sure you're fine with the party? I swear Logan could invite himself to a royal ball held by the Queen herself if he wanted to-.'

For once, the fact that Chris was trying really hard to be friendly towards him was now crystal clear to PJ; the fear of the eventuality of rejection so strongly present on his features, that for the first time in what felt like ages PJ had the impression that he actually understood the other man's underlying feelings. An idea came to his mind.

'-It really was nothing.' PJ interrupted and smiled at his flatmate reassuringly.

'I absolutely loved working with you lot. And I'm not only fine with the party, but I was just thinking that maybe you and me should celebrate the hard work done today, too. How about some well deserved _Mario Kart_?'

The genuine smile on Chris' face felt like such a reward to PJ, it almost made him forget about the pain.

Well, almost.

As soon as Chris left to get the game from his room, PJ swore under his breath as he tried to stand up as fast as he could to bring the phone back into it's rightful place. He didn't want Chris to find out about how close to the front door he had really been and _how much_ of his conversation with Logan he had listened to.

So he promised himself, that when the phone would ring again, he would try to pretend to 'discover the device', only this time in Chris' company.

* * *

Just minutes later they were sat on the floor in front of the TV with their eyes fixated on the screen.

" _Yes_ , turbo! I'm coming for ya!' PJshouted.

'I didn't even get an item. Fuck this game,' Chris complained.

PJ chuckled. 'Karma's a _bitch_.'

* * *

'These aren't _bumper cars_ , dammit!' PJ cursed.

'Are you talking to yourself, because all I can tell is that I'm winning this-,' Chris said with a grin.

'-Hold on, what the fuck just happened?'

'I was hoping you'd have fun with that banana.' From the corner of his eye Chris saw PJ smirking at the screen.

'That's very considerate of you, I appreciate you paying attention to my _preferences_.'

'Stop trying to distract me with your sexual innuendos!'

'You said we're celebrating, and that's how I celebrate. I just do what you told me,' Chris teased.

'I say you better focus, cause I just got a _Bullet Bill_ and I'm not afraid to use it.'

* * *

'Hold on, am I _third_?' Chris asked a few minutes later. He squinted at the TV.

'Yeah, but I'm right behind you.' PJ commented, grabbing harder onto the controller whilst trying his best to get past Chris' car.

'You'd like that, wouldn't you?' Chris leered.

Much to Chris' fairly hidden disappointment, PJ didn't react. Instead he furrowed his brows in frustration.

'I swear to God, you were right in front of me just a second ago!'

'Now I'm first place, just saying.' Chris was enjoying this way too much. Determined he leaned into the next curve, physically leaning just far enough to lightly bump into PJ's side.

'Now, as the self-titled _king of games_ , I can't have that!' PJ said and took the chance to push back against the other, who was still leaning into him, until the other completely lost balance.

'Hey, what the hell was that for?' Chris whined while holding himself up with one arm.

'Oh, sorry, but you know, you don't need to move your entire body to move the car on the screen. That's how people end up on the floor.' PJ grinned at him.

'Yeah, well, I like to hear you paying close attention to how I move my body,' Chris said, then added: 'But let me return the favour with a suggestion of my own.' He quickly got up and caught PJ's controller from his hands.

'Maybe you should have a better grip of your controller - because, in case you didn't know, without it you automatically lose the game.' Chris pulled down the corners of his lips into an exaggerated sad face and added: 'I know, right, it's tragic.' His eyes were brimming with mirth.

'I can give you tragic,' PJ mumbled. He got up and chased after Chris, who tried to get away from him by sprinting to the other side of the room as fast as possible. When he couldn't go any further, PJ stretched out in order to get back the controller Chris held behind his back, but couldn't reach. Chris giggled.

PJ used this moment of him being distracted and threw himself at him, knocking both of them to the floor as a result. With a confident smirk on his face he pried the controller out of Chris' hand, then raised an eyebrow at him as if to say: 'Told you so.'

'I love to see you so _energetic_ , PJ,' Chris purred from below, his smirk holding with every second PJ held him to the ground. The second PJ realised the position they were in he felt the heat rushing to his cheeks and immediately let go of the other.

He plumped down next to Chris and turned his gaze towards the ceiling. Chris giggled and pushed himself up on his elbow to look at PJ.

 _Of course he won't let that one slide_ , PJ thought to himself.

But before Chris could come up with another suggestive comment, the game started playing the end song, making both of them look up at the TV. Apparently the race had ended. Chris had come second to last, followed by PJ.

' _Dammit_ ,' PJ cursed. 'You're such a _cheater'_.

'I'd like to remind you who cheated first, mister " _King of Games_ "', Chris said and smirked. PJ rolled his eyes.

They both fell into giggles.

* * *

'Tonight was fun,' Chris said all of a sudden.

'You just say that because you ranked higher.' PJ replied looking back at him with a grin on his face.

Chris shaked his head at the statement. He had never looked more honest and it made PJ feel all kinds of things.

He couldn't believe he was seriously starting to feel for that guy.

It seemed like his flatmate could indeed get _everyone_ , because now even PJ wasn't safe from his grasp. It was frustrating, to say the least.

PJ looked around from where he was lying on the floor in a bit of a desperate attempt to not let his mixed feelings show.

'You know what, it's way cleaner down here than I thought it would be,'. He noticed the first thing that came to his mind, regretting it instantly. Luckily, Chris didn't seem to notice his odd behaviour.

'That's because Logan lost a bet to me and I made him clean our apartment,' he replied nonchalantly. He took a dramatic pause and added: 'Half-naked. You really didn't notice?'

'A semi-naked Logan in here?'

'Well, yes, but also the apartment being clean.'

'I can't say I have until now, no.'

'Too busy thinking about _monsters_?' Chris teased.

'Sort of, yes.'

Chris chuckled. Then for a moment they just lay in silence, looking up at the ceiling. PJ's eyelids started to feel heavy. It wasn't really surprising; they had been playing for at least an hour.

'Man, I'm getting really tired,' PJ said, and closed his eyes. 'I think I'll just sleep down here, cause there's no way I'll move _ever_ again.'

'Your bedroom is like, five meters away,' Chris stated, a smile audible in his voice.

'That's five meters too many. But it _is_ quite cold down here…' PJ added, more to himself than the other.

'I'll get the blanket.' Chris said faster than PJ could comprehend the idea of movement.

All he knew was that the next thing he heard was Chris getting up from the floor, and how _all he knew_ was that he couldn't sense the warmth of his body hovering over his own, just inches away, almost touching - but not quite, as Chris leaned over PJ in order to reach the blanket that was lying on the sofa next to him.

PJ could swear he did it on purpose. That _bastard_.

But man, he smelled so _damn_ _good_.

He felt his blood slowly rushing down towards his lower body parts. He cursed himself internally as he took a peek at Chris above him while fighting off the urge to grab him and pull him down in order to what would probably end in him throwing his _well-thought-out principles_ out the window all at once.

Chris had gotten the blanket and was pulling it over to them. Just one second later he was back next to PJ, covering him with one part of the blanket before covering himself with the other part.

All PJ could do was stare at the other while he was moving, silently wondering if this was really happening or if he was just seeing things.

He hoped not the latter.

Then Chris flopped back down next to PJ; moving closer to him. As he turned on his side in order to face him, his left arm brushed against PJ's, the sensation disconnecting him from his surroundings to the point where he could feel nothing else. It had been so subtle, so brief, so insignificant, but something in PJ's brain was making a huge deal out of it.

Chris was so close now. It drove PJ insane.

'You seem to be quite lost in thought,' Chris said. 'What's that about?'

PJ was close to panicking, but he tried to conceal it with a smile.

'I thought we should collab sometime. I really loved your performance in the play.'

Chris smirked.

 _Of course_.

PJ knew exactly what he was about to say.

'You've not even seen me _perform_ , Peej.' With a finger he drew a singular circle on PJ's arm, sending little shivers up his spine.

PJ took a big sigh, rolling his eyes, then side-eyed Chris. They both grinned in amusement.

Being so tired and feeling all kinds of weird things, PJ didn't realise when the words slipped out of his mouth:

'I was wondering - you seem quite close and touchy-feely with your friends.'

Chris nodded while shrugging a shoulder, but encouraged him to go on.

'Did you like, sleep with all of them, too? I mean-.' PJ stopped when he realised _exactly_ what he was just asking his flatmate. His flatmate, whom he barely knew _at all._

 _Fuck._

For a second Chris seemed almost taken aback, saddened even.

'Chris, I'm so sor-'

But the hurt expression on his face only lasted for a very brief moment _._

'Not yet, but eventually they _all_ fall for me, _you know_?'

Chris had plastered a firm smirk on his face.

 _It didn't last._

His expression fell somewhat. He looked PJ dead in the eye and said in what felt like a (albeit deserved) smack to his face:

'But for real, I'm ever-so-sorry to disappoint you. I love my friends as _friends_ , PJ. I do care for people beyond what you seem to consider to be my absolute priority - fucking them into next _week_.'

'I'm sorry, I really, I didn't mean to-,' PJ stuttered, trying again, but Chris didn't listen. With a familiar look of determination he moved even closer to PJ, now just millimeters away from his face, whispering in his ear:

'-but that doesn't mean I would mind if _you and me_ -'

Chris' breath tickled the skin of PJ's ear, causing him to shiver pleasantly and for an instant it made him feel light-headed. Then, completely overwhelmed when on top of _everything_ he felt himself getting hard under the blanket as Chris brushed his lips lightly against his cheek.

PJ's breath hitched.

Chris' words from the other day were echoing in his mind.

' _If you want something or someone, you have five seconds to act.'_

 _Five._

He couldn't possibly? _Could he_?

 _Four._

This wasn't what PJ wanted, or was it? He never had been one for one-night stands.

And they couldn't ever be more than that, could they?

 _Three._

He felt Chris' eyelashes flutter against his skin. He had stopped in his tracks and was resting his forehead against the side of PJ's face, probably waiting for a reaction.

 _Two._

Heat boiled in the pit of his stomach. His throat was getting tight and his body tense.

 _One._

Chris opened his mouth to say something when PJ eventually lost his cool at the very last second, and with blood flushing his face rapidly, got on his feet while mumbling the first excuse that came to his mind:

' _Oh shit, I still need to call Sophie and invite her!'_

As fast as he could, he fled the living room, leaving a perplexed -and offended- Chris behind.

' _Sophie?_ What the actual _fuck_?!' PJ could hear him swear before he quickly closed the door behind him with no actual intention to call his friend (since in truth, she probably already knew from Louis or Jamie), but a growing desire to take a cold shower as soon as he would be able to get to the bathroom.


End file.
